Church of the Old Ways
Church of the Old Ways by Winterking A hooded figure swathed in shadows approaches a burning brazier set in the middle of a ring of old trees, somewhere in the forests near the town of Sevenoaks. He addresses a group of similarly dressed people seated all about. :Followers of the Old Ways, he says to them, I have come to discuss with you the founding of a new church in Sussex. All churches must have something to offer their followers, or by Odin's Beard they will have none. Aristotle offers security. His church will protect you and guard over your lives. They will tell you how to live, when to attend church and what you are allowed to think and say. Any disagreement with them must be me with furious measures, to insure that security is maintained. How do they maintain this tight grip over the lives of their followers? Fear. Fear of the word; Heresy. Fear that they may be branded; Heretic, for believing something that isn’t allowed. And what is the punishment for Heresy? Death. Believe as you are told, or Die. That is the creed of the Church of Aristotle. They believe that you must die, for allowing you to live is by default giving you permission to spread these mis-believes. And that will not do. It is under this mantle of fear that we have all lived for so long. But I ask you does it have to be this way? Is this not the most basic level of God-Modding, telling you that you are Aristotlian, without giving you a choice in the matter?? :I am here to offer you another choice; “The Old Ways.” What are the old ways you ask? They are some of the beliefs that were held before the coming of Aristotle, the beliefs of our forefathers and their forefathers before them. For me, they are the gods of the North, the gods of the Vikings. The Old Ways offer that which Aristotle cannot, they offer freedom. :The gods of the North do not have church as we know it. They look at each man as a priest and treat him as such. Few men worshipped a single god, only. Common-sense people worshipped a variety of gods depending on the need and situation. Church is an informal matter for the gods of the North, to be held between a man and his gods alone. And in this matter we find freedom, the freedom to choose for ourselves how we will worship and on what terms. :I will soon begin with the first of hopefully many sermons on the gods of the North and the Old Ways. The first objective of this new church of the Old Ways is to rectify the persecution prevalent within the Church of Aristotle. All people are welcome, regardless of what they choose to believe or how the choose to worship. Thor, Ares, Isis, Kali. We do not discriminate. You are even welcome to worship Jah, we only ask that you not discriminate against your brothers and sisters. :If you feel enticed by the desire for freedom, (a feeling the Church of Aristotle actually told me was unknown to the people of England) then I hope you will participate in this and ask questions. I strongly suggest you create a new ID for the forum, (perhaps even post at another town’s Hall) as Aristotle isn’t known for his forgiving attitude in this matter. The Inquisitors will be knocking down your door if you don’t. Have no doubt, if you choose to join me, you are talking your life into your hands, but the gods of the North value courage above all other virtues. More information will be forthcoming. In case you have reservations, I have heard that King LJS is in no way opposed to the formation of a new church. Category:Work in Progress